With the advent of electronic calendars on computer systems, users of the calendar may assign a multitude of attributes to an event scheduled thereon. For example, if an event is a meeting or a class, it is possible to include attributes/information such as the identity of attendees, duration of the meeting or class, number of seats required, whether a projector or overhead is needed, and etc. As an event becomes more complicated in terms of resources and equipment, additional attributes may be created and added.
Also, there are scheduling programs (scheduler) that can be used in conjunction with a calendar. For example, a scheduler can be used to search for a vacant classroom or meeting room (facility). The search results typically present a user with a listing of alternative openings (i.e., time slots) for each facility searched. If there are required attributes for the facility, such attributes may be used in the search to ensure the facility available meets those requirements.
However, the calendar user must specify attributes individually for each calendar event. In many cases, a user may find that the attributes relating to the event's facility (i.e., classroom or meeting room) for a new event are identical to those required by a previous calendar event. Presently, there is no simple way to allow a user to replicate the same facility attributes for different events. For example, a user may need a slide projector, speaker phone, and seating for eight for multiple but different meetings. The user must manually respecify these attributes for each of the meetings, which may be both time-consuming and tedious, before initiating a search on a scheduling program. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism by which the same attributes may be saved and assigned to multiple meetings/classes.